houseaquilafandomcom-20200213-history
Legio CXLVI: The Aspirans Fidelis
The Aspirans Fidelis: Legio CXLVI "More Stubborn than Stone" The Faithful Aspirants are a Comitatenses Legion, with a focus on strategic mobility, adaptability and dogged determination. Cleared to deploy on any world save those with extreme gravity conditions in excess of 22 standard G, or any out side of the range of their temperature limitations -50 Celsius to 80 Celsius . They are ready to deploy at a moments notice to any location, no matter the odds. Culture and Mythos Those a part of the aspirants, are those more stubborn than stone, they view themselves as a defiant few ready to fight to the bitter end. Their determination to fight has been cultivated throughout the history of the Imperium, first founded during the Blood Eagle crisis, the Faithful Aspirants were a Legion formed by the Blood Eagle himself, chosen from the most loyal of Aquila. They were given their name to reflect their devotion for the emperor and the hope that they had in him and the empire. This first legion was nearly completely wiped out in the ensuing wars, at one point being a single Century in size. Since then the legion has never truly been at full strength, but they persist in campaign after campaign, serving the empire as best they can. After the integration synth, the Aspirants used the Synths to fill up the empty space of the legion, to bolster their strength. While the Cygnus crisis crippled the Aspirants, the lack of men was nothing new, and despite being on the edge of total annihilation, they still continue to fight. Organization The Aspirants are Unique in their organisation. They are meant to have super large Centuries consisting of 600 soldiers, strengthened by a 3 squads of 20 Kataphraktoi Super-Heavy tanks and 4 squads of 12 Lorica Invictus. With a total fighting strength of roughly 16000 soldiers. This Number is never filled and in order to keep cohesion squads of 10 are flexiable and often form and reform after battles. Centuries are kept under strength but evenly distribute troops across all cohorts and Lorica and Kataphraktoi Squads are merged into a single unit known Legio Equites. Current Strength The Aspirants currently are critically under strength, only with a fourth of their maximum set strength. Furthermore they lack any Kataphratoi Tanks and only possess 1 squad of Lorica suits. The Legions position is extremely dire, but they continue to serve and fight. As is the way of the Aspirans Fidelis Notable Members Legate Aquila Belisarius Julian: The ghost of the legion, often noted for his ghastly appearance and demeanour, he always brings victory to the legion, but death follows in every battle. Under his leadership they've never lost a battle, but also have never been as close to disbanding as they were under blood eagle.He has led the legion for 70 years, yet has never been seen outside his personal Sanctium and only talks through local voice transition. Tribune Aquila Acedia Horatius: Faithful to the House Aquila, the Legion, and to the High Church (in that order); Acedia Horatius believes that prayer and superior firepower bring victory. His legionnaires are devout and near-fanatical, despising synthetics and aliens wherever they can be found. Centurion Aquila Helvetii Ulrich: The six Triarii are under the command Centurion Helvetii, his skillful piloting leading by example. The Faithful Aspirant pilots are renowned amongst the legions for the being the most fearless, or foolhardy, of Veteran Loricum pilots, charging headlong into enemy flanks. Prefect Lucius 'Nighthawk' Justus: Justus is a driven and ambitious leader, fiercely loyal to his House and the Throne. He serves as part of the Quaestionarius Corps in addition to his role within the Legion. Around the Legion he is a force of personality, using his abilities to boost morale, his knowledge of each Legionary allowing him to be as effective as possible. He is always watching. Triarii Aquila Spanyk "Spanky" Kaeso: A young and skilled Triarii. His fast and fierce combat style makes him a good fit for The Aspirans Fidelis. You wouldn't know it outside of combat however as he is a kind, joking, and expressive individual. Noted for his ability to learn quickly from past failures and come back stronger than before, sometimes even completely changing combat styles mid-battle. His Lorica is painted red with smiling skull & crossbones wearing sunglasses painted on the chest. Category:Legion